


SpellCaught - extra non canon scenes and smut

by Katsuke



Series: SpellCaught [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Body Exploration, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Really Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Somnophilia, Soul Sex, Soul Sharing, but not really, could count as a non con, cute love, sorry no ecto dick, still hot though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke
Summary: Extra scenes, smutty scenes and non canon stuff related to my SpellCaught story. This basically exist to purge out all the sins  I don't want to include in my original setting.Chapters will be added even though i marked this as closed because i don't know how many nor the frequency they'll pop in while i write SpellCaught. You can always suscribe to make sure you dont miss updates! :)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Series: SpellCaught [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704610
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. I have questions...

**Author's Note:**

> SpellCaught is a little AU I made in 2017 but never really elaborated on it until early 2020.  
> To be enjoyed along the comic strips and illustrations on my DA account: www.deviantart.com/katsuke-artwork/gallery/72551252/comic-strips
> 
> I am not a writter, so if you can help with constructive comment, it will be really appreciated.  
> I am also really unsure how many chapters this is be since it is based more on drawings and comics strips / scene than an actual fic. So if you want to be notified if I add chapters, please click the subscribe button! ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

\-----------------

\------------

\--------

\-----

\---

-

«This is so weird» Cal whispered for the twelfth time, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

This was not a human skeleton. The flesh had not just been removed from her physical body, she had actually become something completely different, this much was sure.

Her fingers shifted and brushed against her exposed ribs, counting them again. The human skeleton had 12 sets of ribs, including two floating sets. They would be somewhat spread out and in between, the intercostal muscles would be filling the space, making it possible for the chest cavity to expend when breathing. But what was in front of her was not a human skeleton. It could not be. Her chest still expended when she made the motion to breathe in, but the cavity was empty. The ribs count was also pretty much cut down by half and were a lot thicker, leaving only enough space in between for a little more than a finger. It felt like each bone had been covered with a thick layer of cartilage or something akin to it. It was soft, slightly supple and warm. The sternum was longer too and the last pair of rib, although looking a bit more fragile than the rest, was also attached to it.

It was the same with her hands: similar but different. The carpus and metacarpus bones were basically fused together, the thickened fragments forming a bonefied version of a palm. She twirled her wrist. There was barely a sound of friction as the hand moved in a circular motion. There was no _feeling_ of friction either. Normally that would be because of an articular liquid pouch nestle in between and around the bones, but there was nothing there. Every junctions, every articulation was muscle and ligament free, nothing seeming to link the bones together. When she pulled on her wrist, she felt a pang of discomfort and stopped, wondering if she could sprain it by pushing it too far. Should she try it?

She looked back up to her reflection, frowning at her own morbid curiosity. Yeah, that was another thing.

Leaning over the sink, she watched her face closely. The frown on her face scrunched up a bit of the bone surface together above her nose hole. She touched the little wrinkle, smoothing it out as her face relaxed. Again, that layer of soft cartilage like texture smoothed the surface of her entire face, like solidified skin, yet remained flexible enough to make her face expressive. Her brown curly hair seemed to be rooted in that layer as well. She pulled on a lock and again, that discomfort sensation rose. Not enough to be called pain, but enough a warning to let her know she did not want to pull harder. Lifting her hair up a bit, she searched where her ears used to be. There was nothing there anymore and feeling her way through her now mostly dried hair, her fingers found a thinner surface on the side of her skull. It felt like searching for a piercing‘s hole by feeling around the ear lobe and she quickly found the small earhole. Pressing a finger on it, the ambient noise of the bathroom became slightly muffled. She then traced her finger, moving down on the jaw line. There was no articulation there either. That was concerning. While she knew now her mouth could actually open, she was still confused why it had to be a deliberate act instead of a basic function of her skull. Sans had showed her how but… well it hadn’t really worked as naturally as he made it out to be.

She was also confused as to why she and the small skeleton had that characteristic and Papyrus didn’t. His mouth wasn’t permanently closed like theirs. Neither was Doctor Gaster’s as a matter of fact. Could this be because they were a different kind of skeleton monsters? But they were related, weren’t they? Should they not have the same features? Then again, even in humans, siblings could often look very different. Did she have any siblings? Did she have a family? She couldn’t remember but she had to have at least parents, right?

Cal’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door and a voice calling out to her.

«hey cal, you ok in there?»

She looked back to her reflection, hesitating. She was so confused right now. She could feel the anxiety and the light panic stirring at the back of her mind, like fast currents running deep under calm waters. She had calmed the trembling of her body with a hot and soothing shower earlier and felt a lot better but now that she heard those words… she wondered. She didn’t want to lie, but didn’t want to alarm him.

She must have taken too long to answer, because she heard the sound of the door opening behind her.

«cal? we heard the water stop running over half an ho--- » Sans froze as he spotted her looking back at him. His eyelights imperceptibly flashed down over her body, a heavy blue blush quickly invading his face before he covered his eye sockets, sputtering. «pal! chum bod- buddy! w-why are you naked?!»

Cal looked down to her exposed ribs. She had already put on her pants before becoming hypnotized by her reflection earlier, so technically, she wasn’t actually naked. Also, strangely, her ribs being seen uncovered did not bother her as much as it would have if someone had walked in on her with her breasts out. There was just nothing there (literally!) to be shy about and certainly was nothing sexual about the display. But then again… unlike her, he was a real skeleton monster. For him, this could have been just as indecent. Suddenly conscious of the small skeleton’s embarrassment, she quickly grabbed her black tank top and slipped it on.

«S-sorry Sans, I didn’t realise...» Where she had felt no shame a minute earlier, she could now feel warmth creeping up her face. «There, fixed!»

Sans slowly peeked in between his fingers and let out a breath. He was still clearly embarrassed though and she felt kind of bad.

«I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to f-»

« no no! i’m the one who barged in here.» Sans scratched the back of his skull, looking away. «i – we just got a little worried, you see. thought maybe you had fallen asleep in there. happens to me all the time.» he added with a slight chuckle. « sorry. » he looked her way again as he apologized with a shy smile.

Cal visibly relaxed as she smiled back then turned back to her reflection. There was still a slight blush on her cheekbones. It was soft green but strangely, didn’t make her look ill and looked more like someone had colored her face with pastels. Her fingers reached for her face, touching it delicately. It was soft and warm under her fingertips.

«This is so weird…» she whispered to herself again.

She spotted Sans walking up behind her in the mirror. He had shed his usual brown overcoat and was sporting his wide sleeved blue turtle neck, his fingerless gloves wrapping up the rest of his forearms and wrist into an off colored blue and black stripped pattern. He was looking concerned and she suddenly felt like she owned him an explanation somehow.

«I got distracted after the shower. This is so strange to me.» She motioned her hands to her reflection. « I have so many questions!»

«hey if you got questions, we can talk about it.» Sans lifted himself up to sit on the counter next to the sink so he could face her instead of creepily standing behind her. « we can have a _skull to skull_ conversation now.» he added with a wink. Cal’s mouth twitched upward. 

«Where do I even start?» Cal sighed.

«try with the letter A»

Cal thought for a moment.

«Articulations. How do our bones move without muscles or ligaments?» She asked, flexing her fingers to illustrate her point.

«simple. it’s magic.» Sans simply replied with a shrug. Noting her displeased glare, he quickly continued, picking at his fingerless glove as a distraction. «monsters’ bodies are essentially composed of magic. their physical appearance is held in place with a constant flow of magic. kind of like an invisible elastic aura around every body parts. which is why some monsters seem to have a detached head, or floating hands for example.»

«Invisible elastic magic, really?»

« well, sure with the right kind of scanner, we could probably see it. but yeah, that part of magic is not visible to the naked _eye socket_.»

«I’m going to ignore your horrible pun attempt.»

« so _B_ it?»

Cal rolled her eye to her reflection again, noting the green on her cheek had subsided.

«Blush. We have no blood, how can we blush and why is mine green and yours blue?»

«magic.» he shrugged again with a wink. « magic is different for everybody, so the color varies. »

«Magic again? Are you being serious right now? » Cal gave him an annoyed look before smiling slightly to herself. «Or are you pulling my _femur_?»

Sans let out an amused chuckle.

«that was quite _humerus_ of you.» he tilted his head towards her. « but yeah, I’m being serious.»

«Oh? I thought you were Sans.» Cal replied with an amused look, crossing her arms. Sans had to control himself not to burst out laughing. This was supposed to be a serious conversation for her sake, how had they devolved into punneries so fast?

« _hand_ I thought you had questions?» he wiggled his fingers at her.

«Well if your answer is going to be ‘magic’ for all of them, I think we can skip a few. » There was no sarcasm behind her words. She felt a wave of understanding washing over her. Of course it was all magic. Even her being in the underground was because of magic. They had summoned her through it after all.

«ok. » he said simply, waiting for her next question.

Silence fell between them and Sans leaned back against the wall next to the mirror. She could see how similar they were: same short stature, same fixed grinning mouth, same roundness to theirs skull.

«Why do I look like this? » she finally worded her question.

«wow, you nearly skipped the whole alphabet there, pal» he rested his hands behind his skull. « i agree this not something i heard of before, but it make sense though. gaster is a skeleton monster, so given what he did, » he looked away and Cal noted the blue hue returning to his cheekbones as he seemed to recall the event. «why would you _not_ be a skeleton monster?»

«Yeah, but why am I _your_ kind of skeleton monster? »

Sans nearly fell off the counter. His kind of-? Why would she -?… oh! He caught himself just in time before he could start sputtering nonsense. She meant her appearance! Why had he thought anything else!? Of course she would question why she looked like him, instead of looking like Gaster, whose soul was partially inside her. He raised a finger as he prepared to answer but froze.

«Sans?»

«that… is actually a very good question.» he frowned slightly, thinking. « when me and pap created the spell, we were aiming to grab a passing soul and attach it to a physical body so we provided basic physical compounds for a human body but were unsure of the exact amount we should be using. » Sans stopped himself before he could mention they had specifically used less rather than more materials hoping the resulted form, if the process even succeeded, would remain small and could not overpower them. He had half expected it would mean summoning a child. It wasn’t until she had been back from her day with Toriel, that it had been very clearly specified that this human was no child and would not be wearing stripes. While Cal had remained on the smaller side, her soul was that of an adult human woman none the less. He idly wondered what would have happened to her physical form is they had been more generous with the materials. Would she have been taller? Stronger? Would it have even been the same human soul caught in their spell? They had been lucky she was the soul that had ended up being summoned. She was nice, gentle and harmless, with a green soul of kindness and an affinity for puns as a bonus. He realized he had paused in his explanation and quickly went back on topic. « the rest of the form you got was provided by both our magic. pap’s gravitation magic and my dimensional magic. »

«Shouldn’t I look a bit more like Papyrus then? »

« well… » Sans was still theorizing about that. « pap would have concentrated his magic on the binding and the physical manifestation would have been mine to provide for. perhaps, i put a bit more of me in you than I initially thought? » that sounded a bit wrong to his own earholes, but he pushed pass the thought. « when you had your human body, it didn’t show, but when a part of your soul was taken and replaced with monster magic, your body changed into what is was based off of: gaster’s monster origin magic, combined with the monster’s magic that shaped you to begin with… and voilà! » he motioned to her as he concluded as if he had any idea what he said was true.

Cal remained silent for a moment. So ‘magic’ really was the answer to everything after all.

« It’s like you skeletons had a threesome and I was the outcome… » she muttered to herself, before freezing.

This time, Sans actually fell off the counter, landing with a loud thud. She had spoken without thinking he would even understand what the words meant but was now in full regret mode. It took half a second for him to get back to his feet, skull a bright cerulean blue as he sputtered indignantly, a quick flash of blue and yellow shining through his left socket for a millisecond before disappearing.

«w-why would y-you ever even phrase it like that!? » he was half conscious his voice sounded a lot more offended than he had wanted as he watched her flinch.

«S-sorr-»

Before she could apologize completely, loud footsteps were heard outside the bathroom and the door swung fully open.

«SANS! I HEARD A THUD! ARE YOU OK? » Papyrus erupted in the room, a worried look on his skull as he scanned the room for his brother. His gaze landed on both smaller skeletons. His brother’s face was lit as bright as an echo flower and guilt filled tears were filling up their new sibling’s sockets. « WHAT HAPPENED HERE? WHY IS OUR NEW SISTER CALIBRI CRYING? »

Sans’s eyelights reappeared in his sockets and moved from Papyrus to Cal a few times before he let out a sigh, calming down. Right... _sister_. He wrapped an arm around her neck and brought her closer so he could ruffle her hair. Cal muttered confusingly in his hold. He didn’t need to hear her words and he knew she was sorry. He himself didn’t really know why he had reacted so wildly when they had been throwing jokes at each other not 5 minutes ago.

«it’s okay pap. i was caught off guard by sis’s joke and i couldn’t _counter_ it in time so it _fell flat_. » he smiled lazily at his brother as he winked.

«… » Papyrus gaze froze on his brother for a full 3 seconds before he turned around. «IT SEEMS I WAS WRONG TO WORRY AND WAS BESTOWED AWFUL PUNS AS A PUNISHMENT. » He stoically stepped out of the bathroom.

Sans let out a sigh and closed his ruffling hand into a fist to nudge the top of Cal’s head.

«sorry ‘bout that, sis. » he smiled as he let go of her so she could pat her hair back in place.

« No... It was out of place. I won’t say anything like that again, I pro-» she was interrupted by Sans’ finger on her teeth.

« let’s just… » he closed his left socket into a wink. «leave pap out of the sexy jokes and keep them for between the two of us, ok? » he could feel the slight heat returning to his face so he turned away and started walking out before she could answer.

Cal was left alone in the bathroom, just as confused as when the smaller skeleton had found her, but for completely different reasons. Wasn’t Sans still wearing stripes? How did even caught that joke to begin with?!

So many questions….

(to be continued..?)

\-------------------

\-----------------

\---------------

\-------------

\-----------

\---------

\-------

\-----

\---

\--

-

BONUS!!


	2. [I have MORE questions..!!*]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP! time to update the tags i guess!!
> 
> [Completely and utterly not part of SpellCaught.]  
> This is just me trying to get this out of my head so I can sleep ! XD
> 
> but I kind of enjoyed it :3
> 
> First smut evar!!!!

\---------------

\------------

\----------

\-------

\----

\--

-

She was back in front of the mirror again, leaning slightly over the sink. She poked her cheeks, feeling them give in ever so lightly as she tried on different expressions.

The widest grin she could manage,

The tightest pout,

The most sided cringe.

She wanted to observe all the possibility her new face could offer. She used the tip of her finger to try and feel if she could makeshift some sort of imitation of a pair of lips without much success. She was trying on her sheepish smile when she felt his presence at her back. Shifting her gaze to behind her in the mirror, she spotted Sans, casually looking over her shoulder with an unusual look in his eye sockets. She flinched when she felt his hands on her hip bones, his chin nudging the back of her left shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was slow and husked.

«you know… i can find better uses for this pretty mouth of yours.»

She startled at the words and tried to turn around but he pressed her against the counter, pinning her in place. Her eye sockets widened as she felt his teeth nudge a little harder on the tip of her scapula with a soft grinding sound.

«S-sans, what are you-» the heat spread on her face as she looked at him through his reflection in the mirror.

«ssshh» he interrupted her, his hand leaving her hip to move her hair aside to uncover her neck. He nuzzled into her cervical with a low hum, as if smelling her neck. «i showed you before, didn’t i?»

Cal took a in a sharp breath as his left eye glowed a familiar blue and his jaw slowly parted, his teeth grazing her cervical vertebrae with tantalizing care. She could not look away as his glowing blue tongue slipped out between his fangs and licked the back of her vertebrae, moving up toward her jaw.

«i did tell you to keep the sexy stuff for just us, didn’t i?» he pressed his clothed pelvis against her sacrum a little harsher and she yelped in surprise.

His hands moved back to her hip bones, fingers tracing the crest of her iliac bones with a calculated slowness. He slipped his fingers under the elastic band and dipped lower into her pants, keeping a smooth pressure on her as he continued to trace the edge of the bone all the way back until he grazed against the tip of her femur joint before moving back toward her sacrum. Cal couldn’t help sputtering at the contact. She didn’t have any skin, but she was finding the surface of her bones to be just as sensitive. Again, she felt his tongue on her neck, his teeth scrapping slightly her vertebrae in their wake. Her eye sockets closed for a moment, the vibration emanating from his chest going right through her in a pleasant way. A sudden sharp pain made her eyes open wide again. She stared in the mirror to see Sans’ jaw biting the top of her scapula, his eyes focused on her face.

«eyes forward, lovely, I want you to watch.» he said with a low growl, tongue lapping at the spot he had bitten.

She nodded slightly, not trusting her voice. Why was this so hot? Her hands were clenching at the counter, her phalanges strained by the effort. She watched her chest rose and fell with rising speed as he pinched her waistband between his phalanges and slowly dragged them down half way down her femurs. She should not have been embarrassed, there was nothing there but bones but the movement felt so calculated and deliberate, she knew it was completely indecent of her to be undressed this way. The flustered look her reflection was giving her confirmed this.

Keeping his weight against her back, he used one of his knees to spread her legs apart a little more, and bending her over ever so lightly. Cal watched her face light up completely in a green glow as his hand caressed her sacrum, moving up her spine slowly, sending a shiver up to her shoulders as his fingers traced the little bumps on her spine. His hand went back down, palm flat on her sacrum, his fingers nudging into the indentations as they moved down and she felt her tailbone slip between two of his fingers before he gripped her sacrum, fingers scrapping on the inner side on the bone. She gasped at the sensation and as he pulled his grip up, her lower spine followed, arching her lower back into him, raising to her tiptoes to raise her hips higher. She bent over a little more, her face getting ever closer to the mirror, giving her a closer look at her blushing face and fluttering eyelights. Had she been moaning? Was that her making that sound? Her clenched teeth had muffled any noise coming from her.

He kept on caressing the inner side of her sacrum, brushing against her sensitive tailbone, squeezed it between his fingers, and each time he would stroke outward, her hips would buck upward a little more. She could hear her bones rattle in the quiet night. A quick look upward had her see the look in Sans’ eye socket. He was clearly enjoying himself, grinning at her disposition and her vulnerability.

«that’s a good look on you. but you can do better.» he coaxed her, licking his teeth.

She finally got the hint and tried to concentrate her magic into her jaw. Her face was already so bright with her green blush, she didn’t know if it was working until her teeth unlocked and a loud moan escaped her as her jaw parted and her wet tongue appeared. Wet tendrils of magic stuck to her teeth and her glowing tongue lolled out. She stared at her lewd reflection and the sight made her moan again.

«good girl» Sans praised her with a soft kiss on her spine. «look at how sexy you are, my lovely.»

She was looking alright. The ministrations on her lower back making her buck forward a bit, the heat on her face tainting her expression in a green glow, her eye lights shivering in her sockets, her tongue slick with magic dripping down her chin… she couldn’t look away.

At her back, she felt him, one hand busy caressing her slowly and his second hand stroking her spine as he nibbled on her scapula, praising her. She felt dizzy with an unusual pleasure. This was so unique and new. If she had her original fleshy parts, she would be dripping on the floor right about now. But this was all dry, and yet so soft, the repeated friction making her bones more sensitive with each stroke. She whined as she felt his hand leave her lower back and grip her shoulders to straighten her back up. She was about to whine again when she felt a tongue licking her own and another glance at the mirror showed her two skeletons caught in a sloppy kiss. She closed her eyes a moment to reconnect with her body. She wanted to feel him against her teeth, taste him, feel his tongue dancing with hers and she moaned softly.

Sans broke the kiss and his phalanges danced down her ribs, stroking her ribs though her tank top. Had she been wearing it all this time still? She felt so naked already. He ground his pelvis on her already sensitive sacrum, his fingers spread out to massage her ribs. The fabric added to the friction in between her ribs as he dragged his phalanges from her sides toward her sternum before moving back in rhythm with his grinding hips. She threw her head back, eyes closed, moaning at the new sensation until she felt his teeth on her in warning again. She fixed her eyes forward, meeting his pleased gaze through his reflection. Her tongue had gone back in her mouth, but was still a shivering glow between her fangs, wet magic dripping out the side of her jaw. She fought with herself to keep her eyes open and not just bask into the pleasure of this moment. After what seemed both a second and an hour, Sans moved his hands to the hem of her tank top, lifting it and bringing the hem to her mouth.

«bite this and don’t drop it, sexy.»

She bit into the hem without hesitation, keeping her ribs completely exposed in her reflection and her eyes fell upon the quiet glow inside the cavity of her chest. It was still dim, faintly glowing a pale green and throbbing like her heart would be at the moment. She glanced at the face hovering over her left shoulder in the mirror and caught the small skeleton licking his teeth again. His hands moved back to her ribs, this time with a direct contact to her soft bones and she bit down harder on the fabric to keep herself from letting it go. He spread his phalanges wide, inserting them in between as many ribs as he could, pinching them between his hard fingers. Cal whined loudly, as if to compensate the sound her closed teeth didn't allowed. She stared at his hands, moving on her with precision and care, stroking the inside of her ribs with each passage. She tilted her head to the right, allowing the skeleton to nibble at her cervical. He licked and kissed before biting gently again, his eyes lights fixed on her face, making sure she watched as she started to crumble in front of him. He moved his caresses down to the lower ribs, stroking all the way back at the junction with her spine and scrapping soft phalanges on the rim of the rib. Her back arched into him with each movement, grinding back into his hips and she looked as his gaze followed her spine down her pelvis, searching.

She watched as his hand found hers clenched on the counter and guided it toward her own pelvis, passed the iliac crest and toward her pubic bones. He closed his hand on hers, gripping her fingers beneath the pubic arch and guided her hand to caress herself. The ridges on her middle finger scrapping diligently against the arch with each passage and with a sudden grip of his hand on her lower rib and a harsh stroke of her finger, the world was swallowed in white. She could barely register her reflection showing her eyelights morph into little white hearts in her sockets as she fell apart with a loud cry. She felt more than saw fingers caressing her sternum in a calm manner, soothing her through her rattling orgasm.

«that was beautiful, my lovely.» Sans’ praise faded as a bright white and green glow shone from her chest, making everything else fade.

Cal sat up sharply, her breathing heaving as she looked around. Something on her chest was pulling at her and it took her a few moment to notice the glow coming from under her sleeping shirt was fading. She quickly lifted her shirt, just quick enough to see her soul settling back into her chest and disappearing from view. Dropping her shirt back down, she glanced around to see if she had woken anyone. All was quiet.

She let herself drop back down onto the couch, trying to slow her breathing.

«A…a dream? Holy freaking heck what is wrong with me…?»

\-----

Sans leaned back against his closed door, breathing heavily, his soul throbbing against his chest.

«holy freaking heck... what is wrong with me…?»

\------

Gaster stared calmly in the mirror, watching as the fading glow of his mixed soul disappeared back into his chest.

«Well I say… this was... interesting. »

\-----------------------

\--------------------

\----------------

\-------------

\----------

\--------

\------

\----

\--

-

BONUS !!! (from 2016....)


	3. ... I regret nothing!!

I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!


	4. Can't help but wonder [ * ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human's first night in the Underground and Gaster could simply not pass up the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con somnophilia ahead!
> 
> This is completely out of order!!  
> Human is still human and before, she was a skele!? what the heck!  
> I'm sorry I'm confusing...  
> Please treat these extra as one shots insert.
> 
> p.s: I still can't write good smut?

Sans closed the door behind him with a sigh. Turning around, he jerked up in surprise.

"what the heck? what are you doing still here?"

Gaster stood tall in front of him, skeletal lips pursed in a disgruntled pout. His single visible eyelight moved from the young skeleton to the door, then back to him in a calculating manner. He had been upset the human was taken away from him, his curiosity only teased by the glimpse they had at the human's soul earlier. Far more questions had arose than answers. After the human had felt faint and even though they had agreed to lead her to a chamber below to rest, Gaster had grown even more restless with every passing moment. Sans knew even the human's weak state was not enough to convince the scientist to leave her alone. Papyrus had already returned to his secondary room on the first floor while Sans had offered to guide their guest to the lower floor to get the settled for the night. He had not expected the Royal scientist to actually wait outside the door.

He eyed the key in his hand. He knew the human was already asleep. She had barely even touch the soft mattress when she slumbered into unconsciousness. He was not worried about her getting up and wandering around: She had promised to stay put and wait for them to return in the morning.

"you should get some rest, _dad_. big day tomorrow," he said, watching him carefully.

" Yes, yes indeed... tomorrow..." Gaster replied absentmindedly, eyeing the door with fidgeting fingers. He hunched over slightly as his magic bubbled on his chest, betraying his intentions.

"gaster."

"If I could simply have another look, only a few minutes, maybe I could-"

"gaster!" Sans reprimanded. "leave it!"

Gaster’s skull jerked back to the boy, insulted by the order.

"Do not use that tone with me, Sans." he retorted, straightening his back a bit more. "It is not I who was unable to keep the human soul intact. I am merely looking to fix your mess."

Sans frowned. What he saw in his father's face was not the desire to _fix_ anything. He had seen the way he had pull at her soul. The excited flaring of his magic running throughout his unstable physical form as the green light took shape. The way his fingers twitched impatiently to touch it. The way his face turned to avid curiosity when he found the human’s soul was shattered and her stats unreadable. He wanted to probe and take it apart, not fix it! His phalanges twitched on the key as he stared at the other skeleton in front of him.

With a swift turn, Sans inserted the key in the lock and turned it, a loud _clac_ confirming the room was now locked. He retrieved the key and held it to the doctor's face but before the monster could react, he opened his jaw and threw the key past his teeth. It clicked lightly at the back of his throat and he sealed his mouth again, maintaining eye contact.

"you'll get this back tomorrow, first thing in the morning. in the meantime, do yourself a favor and go to bed, she's not going anywhere."

Gaster’s glare turned to a scowl. An angry bubble popped on his shoulder and his slimy limbs trembled in indignation.

“You truly are the epitome of maturity.” He mocked, turning away to step toward the stairs. “We will be commencing profound examinations at 0700 hours tomorrow. If you are late, I will personally break down your door, fish that key out of your skull and drag your bony behind down each and every single stairs to the third basement.”

“i always hated those stairs, they’re always up to something.” Sans replied with flippant humor.

Gaster groaned in response and left the corridor in wide strides. Sans waited for the sound of his footsteps to fade into silence before he dragged his hands up his face, trailing to the back of his head with a groan of his own.

“that’s why I didn’t want to get him involved so soon.” He grumbled to himself. He gave a quick glance back to the door. “at least she’s safe for now.”

And with his worries finally subsiding, he shuffled himself back to his room of the first floor, hoping to get at least a few hours of much needed sleep.

* * *

In the dark room, the nameless human was sleeping soundly, soft snores escaping her parted lips. She rested peacefully on her side, tucked warmly into her loose clothing, the blankets tossed a bit to the side. The exhaustion from the evening having put her into a deep slumber, she breathed evenly, unaware of the presence in the room.

The dark mass emerged slowly from the shadows, its gelatinous form reforming itself in careful silence. A pale skull emerged from the puddle on the floor and rose to retake the shape of its original physical form. Using his punctured hands to smooth the ooze into a more presentable shape, Gaster completed his entrance into the locked room. He glanced back to the door with mocking amusement.

If Sans had thought a simple locked door could keep him from entering his own former chamber, he had greatly underestimated the royal scientist. He had long mastered the art of controlling his form to slip in even the tiniest fracture of space.

Returning his attention to the form laying on the bed, he took several steps forward, approaching the reason he had given up on sleep this evening. He observed the brown curls framing her face, parting to display her soft cheek and neck before tucking behind her shoulder. He noted the drops of sweat on her temples and wondered if she was comfortable sleeping fully clothed. The young skeleton may have insisted on tucking her in himself, but he had obviously done a horrible job making sure their guest was comfortable, only taking her shoes off before leaving. Good thing he had decided to check on her himself.

Pushing the heavy blanket further off her body, his fingers lingered on her hips before removing the blanket all together. He noted with pleasure she let out a soft grateful sigh at the lessened warmth. He waited a few moments to make sure he hadn’t woken the girl. When her breathing proved to have kept its steady relaxed pace, he moved to feel the hem of her thick hoodie, carefully lifting it up on her side. This was an extra layer he decided he needed to get rid of, for her own comfort of course.

Ever so gently, he grabbed the thick material and nudged it upward. He realized he would most likely be waking her up at this point, but resigned himself to it. She had already shown signs of trust toward him and the brothers, so he had no doubt, even if she did wake up, she’d believe him when he’d explain he had simply wanted to cool her down. Resolved in his justifications, he tugged of the clothing with more force, lifting her light form with one hand supporting her back and her head with another, to slip the hoodie past her shoulders and over her head. Her hair caught in the opening flowed back down on the pillow, exposing her defenseless neck completely. He watched her face, expecting her to open her eyes at the disturbance but…

‘Such a deep sleeper.’ Gaster thought, puzzled. He understood Sans had promised her safety for the night but still… how can one be so trusting, in an unfamiliar place, filled with monsters you don’t know?

The piece of clothing still in hand, he eyed her one more time. The soft textile sent tingling waves of warmth through his bones and he lifted it to his skull. There was a slight scent of sweat weaved through the cotton fabric along with perhaps a slight floral aroma and he could not help press the fabric to his nose hole, inhaling the sweet mixture. He had smelled this before, so very long ago. This was a bit different though. The humans he had encountered before and during the war had a much stronger, fouler smell, sometimes even carrying the whiffs of blood on them. They used to smell of dirt, oils and filth.

This one was cleaner, being newly formed partially due to magic. If possible, he would like to keep it that way. He would have to require her to maintain proper hygiene so their work would be as enjoyable as possible…

Breaking his train of thoughts, he folded the hoodie and set it on the nearby desk before returning to the bedside. She looked a lot more refreshed now that she was down to her dark tank top and pants. She still hadn’t showed sign of waking up even after being manipulated and flipped onto her back. Her arms had flopped above her head, hands tangled in the hair from the removal of the hoodie, exposing her armpits and the top of her sides. She let out a small moan as a shiver ran through her, the cool air suddenly hitting the moist covered skin. Before he would put the blanket back on, it would be best to remove some of that sweat.

Luckily for him, the room had an adjacent bathroom, which had actually been an additional reason for them to use this room for the human’s convenience. After grabbing a towel and soaking it up in warm water, he started to gently drag the wet towel on her forehead, effectively removing the droplets that had formed on her skin. Surely, she would wake now that the contact was concentrated on her face, he thought. Yet, she simply let out a relaxed breathe.

‘Don’t you have any sense of preservation, human?’

He continued to wipe her face, her arms, moving toward her shoulder and clavicle, then her neck. Her head had swayed to the opposite side, giving him easy access to her throat. Before long, the sweat was completely gone but he could not stop. His tall form bent over the bed, he continued to caress her upper body with the towel with obsessed dedication. He grabbed her hands, keeping them trapped between his long fingers above her head as his face lowered to her neck to smell her more directly this time. He was just making sure the sweat was correctly wiped of course…

The towel slipped from his fingers and another hand caressed the human’s shoulder, gliding down her side, brushing against the side of her breast. His magic flared at the contact, and his tongue lolled out of his jaws. Before he could catch himself, the purple appendage trailed up her neck to her jaw, causing a moan to escape her lips. Jerking back in realization, Gaster froze in place, his hand releasing hers. Goosebumps appeared on her throat where his saliva had left a trail of magic and she squirmed slightly but still would not wake.

Gaster’s eyes trailed down her exposed flesh. She looked so vulnerable like this. He had touched her so much, moved her body, grabbed at her, caressed her and she was still so immobile. Was this normal? Could a human really sleep this deeply? Or was this a consequence of the state of her soul? He was growing worried. Should he forcefully wake her, just to make sure? Would she still not wake if he drew out her soul one more time?

His tongue unconsciously ran across his upper teeth. He had barely grazed the soul earlier that evening -or was it last night, he couldn’t tell anymore. And if she was to remain so submissively cooperative, this was the most opportune time to have another look. He bent over her form again, checking her face.

“You leave me no choice, human.” He spoke next to her face. “I will have to perform a new check on your soul.” He waited a moment for her to react.

When she didn’t, he placed a hand on her stomach, the barrier of her tank top preventing him from feeling her skin, and pressed his phalanges in the fat of her middle. He dragged his hand upward toward her chest, feeling the contact of the tip of her sternum under the supple flesh, followed by the smooth surface in between her breasts and he halted half way up, at the center of her chest. His magic bubbled in apprehension. With a careful motion, his hand lifted from the surface, a low glow following his movement. The soul took less time to form this time, as if remembering its shape more easily. The green glowing shards held on together with fine tendrils of green magic, thin as worm silk, in a makeshift shape of a heart. It glowed softly and Gaster frowned noticing it was dimmer than before. A quick glance to her face confirmed she was still unconscious.

“This is simply no good, my dear” He claimed as he inspected the shards closely.

The bed dipped under his weight as he sat next to her. Now sitting more comfortably, he kept two hands hovering above her chest and summoned two more to cup the shattered soul, the sharp pieces floating just an inch over his phanlanges. He grinned at the sight and his own soul throbbed in his chest. Magic gathered in his mouth and dripped through the crack of his skull. He brought his hands together, tightening his graps on the shards, forcing them to squeeze together. As the pieces neared each other, the glow intensified but remained muted compared to the initial check. As they reached the point where the shards started touching, his fingers brushed the pointy edges and the girl finally reacted. 

Her back arched and her chest lifted to meet his floating hands. He glared alarmingly at the sudden contact, his phalanges twitching onto the lumps of her breasts. She let out another lengthy moan and squirmed under his touch.

Gaster swallowed an inexistent lump in his throat at the sight. Her eyes were still tightly shut yet her face quickly gained a pink blush as she shifted her face on the pillow. He felt an elated burst of magic in his chest, and squeezed the soul tighter between his fingers. She squirmed more, her legs twitching closer together as her hands grasp the pillow above her head. A new hand grabbed at her wrists, maintaining them in place, as his face sank to hers to observe her reaction, fascinated. She was panting, hot breathes escaping her lips, yet her eyes remained closed. Surely she was awake now, if the movement from under her eyelid was anything to go by… Or was this the REM he had read about?

“Human,” he called, but she was not responding. He lessened the pressure on her soul. “Open your eyes now.”

But her back simply relaxed and her legs fell limp, her breathing returning to her previous slumbering rhythm. Slightly annoyed by her lack of response, he cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it with controlled force. He felt her nipple under her top harden beneath his bony phalanges.

“Surely you must be awake by now.” He teased with another hand trailing down her side. “No need to be shy, your bodily responses are completely natural.”

He grabbed at her hips with a new pair of hands, hoping for a reaction. He was growing tired of her unresponsiveness. Part of him wanted to hear her moan again, to see her body twitch under him and ultimately have her beg for more. The hands on her hips moved across the elastic band of her pants, temptingly tugging at it as he squeezed her breasts once more. He wanted her to respond to his touch. To hell with his previous plan to inspect her, they were forgotten to his growing lust. The cupped pair of hands tightened around the soul and again, her body jerked under him, causing the grin to return to his skull when a new pleasured moan emanated from her. With renewed desired, he descended onto her neck to lick her throat, his motion more aggressive than before, his unstable body moving in between her legs on the bed. A new pressing finger on the edge of a larger shard had her knees press against his femurs and a growing warmth spread under the phalanges at her hips. He promptly ravished her neck, grazing it with uneven fangs as his tongue danced up her jaw. He pinched both her nipples between his phalanges, pressing heavily against her small body while the hand on her wrists tightened their grip. She whined and resumed her painting, her knees squeezing him harder as he moved his lower hands into her pants to feel her heat. Slipping between her fold, he found the expected wetness of her core and with more control than he would give himself credit for, his long bony fingers plunged into her, his thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves crowning her sex. She gasped, giving him his opening to capture her mouth. The magic muscle licked at the back of her teeth and caressed her warm tongue with a low groan. He could not hold himself back anymore. Her moans, even though growing louder, were not enough. The more he tasted her, the more he wanted to make her his.

_His_ little frail human, writhing underneath _him_ , begging for _him_ to claim her.

Releasing her mouth, he sat back on his heel, to take in the sight: Her hands held up above her head, her flushed face with a mouth agape tainted with his saliva drooling from her lips as she panted and moaned, her chest heaving under his hands on her breast, nipples pinched hard between his grasping hands, her legs parted, knees shaking against his femurs as two fingers rubbed the inside of her heated sex and above everything, her shattered soul, trapped in a throbbing cage of bony caressing fingers. All that was missing was her pleading eyes on him.

Bringing the soul up to his skull, he watched her face expectantly as his tongue traced the edge of one of the upper shards, plunging his fingers deep inside her. The soul exploded in light, the light green almost blinding as her eyes opened wide with an exquisite howl of pleasure. He froze for a moment when he noticed her eyes were wide open, illuminated with the same bright glow her soul was. He felt the soul heat up and a pink goo started to ooze between his phalanges, coating his hands, dripping through the holes in his palms to land on her. The liquid was burning hot and Gaster recoiled, his several hands releasing their pressure. The soul flew back a few inches, still floating and oozing out pink slime for a moment before making its way back into her chest. He lifted his face to hers to see the glow in her socket was already fading, leaving her dilated pupils glazed over before her eyelids closed like a curtain and she returned to slumber, albeit her breathing still a little more hectic than before.

Gaster dismissed his supplementary hands, releasing bother wrist and nipples and carefully removed his fingers for her core. Lifting his finger, he noted they were covered in the same pink secretions as her soul and formed thick tendril as he spread his fingers apart. He licked his fingers, collecting the strange substance on his tongue without a second thought and warmth ran throughout his entire form. His magic pulsed and his slimy limbs thickened, the dripping ooze reforming almost perfectly into the original shape of his arms.

He stared at them in bewilderment. Was this the power of a human soul extract? A few drops were enough to almost completely recover from the damage of the contact with the barrier. The looked down at her face. She was back to being completely unresponsive, still spread out in front of him, arms resting among her disheveled hair, her legs loosely spread on each side of him but her breathing deep and steady.

Had she never woken up?

… at all?

Gaster felt guilt crawl up his spine at the realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little sin ^^;
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated, they validate my existence~
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
